


let's go look at the stars, grouchy

by Jenhoney



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lowercase, M/M, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 08:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18796354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenhoney/pseuds/Jenhoney
Summary: "hyung, let's go look at the stars," the voice cooed quietly, a dimpled smile finally entering his line of sight. hyungwon stared at him through squinted eyes for a long while, letting the younger squirm under his gaze."i'm going to kill you," he replied simply, taking his pillow and pushing it into the younger's face. he folded his arms under his head, lips parting in a catlike yawn. "if i'd known you'd be this kind of boyfriend, lee jooheon, i would've dumped you the moment we started dating."the pillow fell, short fingers finding their way to hyungwon's. "nah, you love me anyway," jooheon chirped, a cheeky smile on his lips. he shifted until his feet dangled off the bed. "let's go look at the stars, grouchy."alternatively: jooheon wakes hyungwon up so they can look at the stars. hyungwon gives in. jooheon misnames a constellation - onion.





	let's go look at the stars, grouchy

"hyung." the whisper startled hyungwon, his eyes squeezed shut tightly. he waited for the voice to continue to speak, but it remained silent. he started to fall back asleep. 

 

"hyung." he cracked an eye open, peeking through his lashes to search for the source of the voice through the darkness. when he found nothing, he allowed his eyes to flutter shut once more. 

 

"hyung," the voice called again, this time more insistent. hyungwon forced his eyes to open, squinting in the dark. he hissed out a response, eyes searching. 

 

"hyung, let's go look at the stars," the voice cooed quietly, a dimpled smile finally entering his line of sight. hyungwon stared at him through squinted eyes for a long while, letting the younger squirm under his gaze. 

 

"i'm going to kill you," he replied simply, taking his pillow and pushing it into the younger's face. he folded his arms behind his head, lips parting in a catlike yawn. "if i'd known you'd be this kind of boyfriend, lee jooheon, i would've dumped you the moment we started dating." 

 

the pillow fell, short fingers finding their way to hyungwon's. "nah, you love me anyway," jooheon chirped, a cheeky smile on his lips. he shifted until his feet dangled off the bed. "let's go look at the stars, grouchy." 

 

hyungwon groaned as he rolled out of bed. 

 

 

"and that one's the little spoon," jooheon finished, finger pointed at a cluster of stars before it fell to his side. 

 

"are you sure? i think you got the little spoon and the big spoon mixed up. also, i don't think onion is a constellation," hyungwon murmured, shifting his arm from behind his head. he was tempted to slide beneath the blanket they were laying on, the chill of the night air a bit too much for him. 

 

"oh. i meant orion. i'm sorry," jooheon murmured. hyungwon looked over at him, a faint smile on his lips once he noticed the red tinting jooheon's ears. 

 

"i prefer onion. imagine, onion the hunter. would he be an onion, or would he throw onions at those who threaten him?" hyungwon teased softly, turning to lay on his side to look at jooheon. the boy's tanned skin was paled by the moonlight, eyes half-lidded and sleepy. his fingers danced against his chest. they looked lonely. 

 

"hey, don't tease me, i watched game of thrones earlier and they called a guy the onion knight, i'm still stuck on that-" jooheon's whine was cut short when hyungwon laced their fingers, each digit slotted between jooheon's. a thumb rubbed against the back of his hand.  

 

"the onion knight... davos, right?" hyungwon questioned in faux interest, his eyes on their weaved hands and slowly drifting to jooheon's face. 

 

"yes! the one with stannis, um, the scary looking guy who wants to become king," jooheon confirmed, eyes alight with pride. he glanced over to hyungwon, offering the man a small smile. 

 

"i listen," hyungwon reminded before he leaned over to press a light kiss to jooheon's cheek. "i also remember things. just as tyrion drinks and knows things."

 

jooheon gave an excited squeal, clearly pleased that hyungwon paid attention during jooheon's binge watching of game of thrones. hyungwon could only chuckle. 

 

 

"ready to go in?" hyungwon asked as jooheon gave a particularly large yawn, the boy's arms thrown over his head as he stretched. 

 

"don't wanna go to sleep," jooheon protested, eyes struggling to stay open as his back hit the ground once more. 

 

"time for bed." hyungwon stood, feeling his back pop in strange places, before he stepped in front of jooheon. "hands," he requested, reaching out to pull jooheon to his feet. 

 

jooheon complied, though not without a pout, hands gripping hyungwon's as he pulled himself to his feet and steadied the both of them. "not tired." 

 

"you're so tired i can't see your eyes," hyungwon murmured, hands cupping jooheon's cheeks and thumbs brushing over the boy's eyelids. "are you awake? or am i talking to a sleepwalker?" 

 

"i don't sleepwalk," jooheon denied, his eyes widening drastically in an attempt to wake up. 

 

"but you do sleep talk." hyungwon took jooheon's hand, grabbing the blanket before leading him back into the house. he could almost hear the gears in jooheon's head turning, processing his words. 

 

"what? i do? what do i say?" jooheon questioned, hand gripping hyungwon's tightly in concern. "i don't say anything bad, do i? or embarrassing?" 

 

"no. you usually just tell me that you love me. you'll wrap your arms around me and crush me and murmur that you love me again and again, then you just start snoring." 

 

"i don't snore," jooheon mumbled, arms crossing. hyungwon's hand was caught in the middle. he didn't let go. 

 

"you do. but it's cute." hyungwon patted jooheon's lower back once they reached the bedroom, taking the blanket and tossing it in a basket. "go lay down, honey." 

 

"snoring isn't cute," jooheon whined, obediently walking over to the bed and laying down, tugging the sheet up to his chin. 

 

"you're right, unless it's you that's snoring. then it's really cute," hyungwon agreed, laying behind jooheon and wrapping his arms around the boy's waist, pulling him closer. he rubbed the boy's belly to soothe him. 

 

jooheon groaned, seeming to give up on the argument for now. he'd likely start it again in the morning, or he would give hyungwon the silent treatment for a few hours until hyungwon would pout and murmur that he missed the boy. 

 

"goodnight, jooheonie," hyungwon murmured, pressing his lips against the nape of jooheon's neck. he left a few kisses there, only stopping once he forced a few giggles from jooheon's lips.

 

"goodnight, hyung," jooheon cooed back, his hand finding hyungwon's and lacing their fingers. 

 

"i love you," hyungwon whispered after a brief moment of silence, feeling jooheon's thumb rubbing slow, absent-minded circles against his hand. 

 

"i love you too," jooheon whispered back, ears shifting. he was smiling. 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm back(?) with another fic!! it's been forever since i've had hella writer's block and i've been preoccupied with my senior year!! i have like 5 or 6 wips so maybe i'll actually post more than just this?? this was just,,, really messy and might not make a lot of since considering i'm currently half asleep but!!! i hope you enjoy it anyway!! thank you so much for reading!!


End file.
